Guess who's better with broads?
by musicandreading4life
Summary: Nobody would have ever though that the Dallas Winston would be the first of the gang to get married. But sometimes, you just gotta prove 'em wrong. *This is my first story so please, take it easy all right?*


Dally's Wedding 

Monica's P.O.V

It was strange to see Dallas Winston standing at the altar. Most people thought that he would go through most of the girls in Tulsa, and would have at least 10 kids all from different mothers that he didn't know about. But he defiantly proved us all wrong with Julie the "bright", pretty, and "sweet" girl that always seemed to calm Dally down. Now don't get me wrong, Dally is still himself, but better. Who knew that he would be the first of the guys to get married? This time last year, he was chasing some kids around the block and I swear Dally's goal was to make them pee themselves because, well, it worked. I was sitting on the couch reading my book when Julie's voice called out. "Monica! Get your lazy ass up here right now or I will get someone to shove a fork up it!" I rolled of the couch fully aware that she would actually get someone to do that. Groaning, I passed Rose and Robin who were doing their hair and laughing. Robin was Julie's 16 year old cousin who had shoulder length brown hair, and blue-grey eyes. I was really surprised the first time I saw her when she said that she wasn't related to Ponyboy. Robin was sitting on the kitchen counter pulling Rose's hair into a braid-bun. Now Rose on the other hand was totally different. With her black hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes, a lot of guys turn their heads to get a look. Even Dally did the first time he met her, and Julie and him were already engaged! Yup, we thought that Dally would have to wait another 30 years or so to get married because boy, did Julie get mad. She tried punching him and everything. I walked past the two of them rolling my eyes until Robin spoke up with her soprano like voice. "Whatcha doin?" I looked over to see Rose sitting on the counter looking terrified, and personally, I didn't blame her. I know what Robin can do to hair sometimes and it ain't pretty. Rose looked at me as if I was her angel coming to save her. Hahaha… That's funny. "Oh nothing. Julie is just being a big pain in the you know what." She looked at me with sympathy and turned back to Robin's hair which looked like it was about to pop out of her skull. I continued walking through the halls and up the stairs when I stopped at the bride's room. You could hear things being thrown around and moans of frustration. I really didn't want to go in there at the moment. Maybe I could just walk slowly away and go help the guys. I was walking away when something touched me. "OH SWEET BABY JESUS!" I screamed. Shit. There go my chances of getting away "Luckily I bought some of that stress reliving medication that Julie would always slip into Dally's drink. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a heart attack standing at the altar." Robin said while laughing at me with my hand on my chest. I sighed and opened the door and was prepared to walk straight into hell. Robin gasped at what she saw and hell wasn't far from it. Hairspray was the only thing you could smell, hairpins were covering almost every inch of the dresser and plastic from packages were everywhere. "Nice decorating." I commented. Julie shot me the dirtiest look she could manage because when you spend time with Dally, he starts to rub off on you. "Here, help me get this dress done up. Rose wouldn't help because her 'head hurt too much' or something like that." I had to stifle a laugh with the back of my hand. "What are you doing just standing there you idiot! Come help me!" Reluctantly, I zipped up the back of the halter dress wondering how in the world she could calm a guy like Dallas Winston down. "Get your shoes on. We ain't got all day!" Rose yelled up the stairs, clearly impatient. I grabbed Julie's flowers and followed as Robin held her dress's train. We were making it down the stairs and out the door when Robin and I got into her rusted ford truck while Rose went with Julie into their 'new car' to the church, while really the new car meant a car that Steve managed to steal from Buck's. "Julie's spazing. I really don't see what that jerk sees in her." Gazing straight ahead, I still saw her scowl. Somebody was jealous! "Hey lighten up! Ponyboy will be there. Maybe you guys will kiss!" I said while making those really annoying kiss noises that you see on T.V. "Shut up!" She said while holding back a smile. "It's not like that and you know it Monica. Ponyboy and I are starting off slow. Well, unlike Rose and Sodapop." She giggled and there was the Robin I knew. But I have to say that it was true though. The two of them only started dating 4 months ago and we have already caught them trying sneaking out more than once. "Ya, and soon enough you and Pony will be the ones sneaking out." I replied. Grinning, she laughed. "Most likely." We pulled up in the Curtis' driveway to see Mickey Mouse blaring on the T.V screen, with Soda and Steve sitting on the sofa who was drinking beer. I was panicking now and when I glanced at Robin, I knew that we were both having panic attacks. Robin leaned over to talk to me. "Here's the plan: We run into the house and unplug the T.V. Then, you will take Dally, Johnny, Darry, and Steve to a room, shove clothes at them and make them get dressed. And I will take the rest." She paused for a moment. "Deal?" I looked at her. Maybe we could get them to the church on time. "Deal." I said while shaking her hand. I glanced at the truck's clock. "We have one hour." Robin said nervously. We both turned to the trucks doors; our hands on the openings when she called, "3, 2, 1 GO!" We ran as fast as our worn sneakers and sweat pants could carry us to the door of the Curtis'. I opened the door to end up tripping over a drunken Two Bit. _What the heck? _I thought. Maybe our plan wasn't going to work out after all. "Good luck." I said while smirking at Robin, remembering that she was responsible for him. I looked up to see one hell of a mess in front of us. Dally looked like he was about to beat the living daylights outta someone, Pony was reading, Johnny was sitting in the corner being the loner he is, Two Bit was well… on the floor, Steve was half dressed, Darry was drinking coffee, and poor Soda was too hyper for his own good. Dally walked over to me and pulled me off of a groaning Two Bit. "I can't do this! I mean, I can't get _married_! I'm still a hood who likes to smoke, bang random girls, and push old people over!" He started pacing while running his hands over his brown, greased hair. Dally made the decision to propose so he was going to get married. It was a done deal. "Dallas Winston suck it up. You can still bang random girls but only to meet a furious Julie, you can still push old people over because that is pretty fun, and you can still smoke! Listen, you are the very first of the guys to get married which means that you are better with the ladies then all of them. Okay?" I could see that my little pep talk worked because I saw that same familiar, smug smile that he would always wear. Robin and I pushed the guys in the room waiting for them to be dressed. So after 45 minutes of panicking, freaking out, to tight pants, and choking ties, the gang finally packed up the car and left in a rush. Needless to say, Robin was rushing while trying to get her plain yellow halter dress (that we got at a second hand store for 5 bucks) and mine fixed. Another 10 minutes later we had 20 minutes to get to the church in time to walk down that long isle. Crap.

Rose's P.O.V 

Julie kept talking nervously as I drifted in and out of her conversation. My God, how did that girl talk so much? I pulled the car to a halt at the church. The church was small and cozy, with only 25 or so pews. But it's not like all of them will be filled with people though. I got out of the car with my hurting head of hair blowing in the wind. Quickly I walked to the other side helping Julie get out with the train of her white dress in my hands as we walked to the front of the church. Once we were inside, Julie stepped into a smelly room that was especially for her purposes. She sat in an old chair, leaned her head back and fell asleep. _YES! _I thought as she snored. Maybe I could sneak a time with Soda before the wedding. Sneakily, I tip toed out of the tiny room to the grooms room on the other side of the church which was about only 7 feet away. Nervously I knocked on the door to only get no reply. That was weird because usually Robin gets everything done on time. I ran out of the church holding up my dress to see the gang standing at the edge of the building smoking cancer sticks. Now I will have to make sure that they brush their teeth because nobody likes cigarette breath. "Soda!" I yelled out, hopping that they heard me. Luckily, all their heads turned to see me. I walked over to them as quickly as possible and started getting angry. As soon as I reached them, all the guys except for my Soda walked to the church with their heads hung low. That'll teach 'em. I leaned my back against the church, looking into Soda's movie star like face. Boy was I the luckiest girl in the world or what? My Soda hugged me close with his chin resting on the top of my head. Either he was really tall or I was _really_ short. "Jealous that Julies gettin married?" Sodapop asked me. I scoffed. "Nope." I said popping the 'P'. Okay, I have to admit that I was a bit jealous but only at the fact that it was Julie out of all people who was getting married and not me. "Well come on then. I can hear the bells of the church." I said quietly. Soda and I walked hand in hand to the wooden door were all the girls were lining up. Time to get this show on the road!

Robins P.O.V

You could easily tell that Julie was nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? I know I would if I was marrying the toughest hood in town. But no I'm not, because of my Ponyboy. I sighed. I wonder if Ponyboy noticed me when I came in with my short yellow dress on. My point is who wouldn't notice me? I am Robin Jane Gray for goodness sakes! I snapped out of my trance as soon as I felt someone flick my forehead pretty hard. "OW!" I yelled while trying to ignore the death glares I was receiving from Rose and Julie. I looked up to see Monica standing there, looking like she could have beaten the tar outta me right then. "What in God's holy name was that for?" I asked obviously annoyed. Gee that girl could really flick. "I have been trying to get you outta that trance for the last 5 minutes now! The weddin's about to start so shut your trap!" She paused then a sly smile crept up onto her face. "Were ya thinking about Ponyboy again?" I felt a small blush creep to my cheeks. Okay, someday Ponyboy was going to be mine whether Darry liked it or not. You see, once upon a time when the sky was blue and the sun was shining, I decided to go hang with Pony at his house. I was about 14 then, (I'm 15 now), and was pretty immature then if you know what I mean. So anyway, me and Pony ran around the yard, when me being the genius I am, decided that the two of us should go do stunts on the roof. Happily, Pony agreed and we went on the roof while preforming tumbles and splits and all of that sorta junk that the gang does before a rumble. Pony was in the middle of a handless cartwheel when I decided that it would be cool to watch him tumble over the side while preforming his stunts. Before I could think about what I was doing, I pushed him over to only hear a scream and his poor little Pony face, face-plant into a rose bush. Yup, Darry wasn't too happy with me that day. I felt someone stomp on my foot to get me in line. Rose, Monica, and a couple of other girls including Sandy, who insisted on being in this wedding even though she and Soda broke up 6 months ago when she came back from wherever she went. I was in front of Julie and I swear that I could feel her shaking even though I was at least 4 feet ahead. The doors swung open and the girls started filing out one by one in a graceful line. After what it seemed to be 8 minutes, it was my turn to walk down the church. As I stepped out into the bright light of the church, all I saw was a stunning Ponyboy. I made it up to where I was supposed to stand and just kept trying not to stare. Lord, this is going to be one long and painful hour.

Monica P.O.V

I had finished walking down the aisle and was now situated in my spot where Julie expects me to stand for an hour without sitting down. I look up from my trance to see a love sick Robin staring at the blushing Ponyboy. I wish they would just date already instead of flirting all the time. Someone needs a love life. All of a sudden I heard the cheap piano music play as the 20 or so guests stood, waiting for Julie to walk down and marry Dally. The old, creaky wooden doors opened, and out came a love stricken Julie with the white daisies that me and Rose spent one painful half hour picking from her yard. Afterword we left her a not saying that she really needed to trim those bushes. After a minute or so, Julie was now standing in front of Dally who looked a little too nervous for his taste. Because of the cost of an actual minister was too expensive, I decided to go behind the couple's backs and make Two Bit a legal wedding official. I could not contain my laughter when I saw what the "minister" was wearing. Two bit was sporting a Mickey Mouse tie, a disgusting worn grey shirt and black cut off pants. I started laughing when Dally shot me a look but really I knew that he was laughing on the inside too. "Please join hands." Two Bit said in a mocking British voice. Dally and Julie followed his instructions and looked at each other in awe. The minister cleared his throat and started in on a long speech. "We, as a greaser family, are gathered here today to celebrate the union of a hot broad and a hood man. So if you don't mind, I am going to call you two H and H." Rose looked at him with a clearly shocked expression and nodded at Darry who was shaking his head. It looks like someone needs a little fun in his social life. Or even just a social life would be fine. "So if you two don't mind I am just going to skip the whole fancy, crying thing just because I didn't want to go through the energy to memorize it." He paused. "Plus there was the girl and she-"Darry groaned. "Two Bit just shut up and keep goin'. Please." He said. Two Bit shrugged and flipped through the small handbook that Rose set up for him. "Plus a new episode of Mickey was on. No offense Dal, but that's more important than this." I had finally decided that the almost newlyweds had had enough of this, so me being the wonderful person I am, stepped in. "Two Bit you idiot. Just marry them already _please_." I begged him. Dally and Julie nodded and Two Bit looked pretty offended. "Since you guys don't like my speech I will get right to it." He paused for a dramatic moment. "H. Man, I know that you aren't this kind of dude, but do you take this curvy lady, who should have been my broad, to be your wife for however you decide not to leave?" Julie looked like she was about to cry and Dally looked annoyed. 'Yes, Two Shit. I do." The minister continued. "And do you, H. Broad, take this annoying, irritating, boring, dumb, hot- tempered, creepy, scary, threatening, useless, playing, loud, obnoxious, dirty-minded hood to be your probably not devoted husband?" I let out a sigh. I really didn't expect Two Bit to be this bad and I can't believe that I thought that maybe, just maybe, it will bring a good laugh out of the guests. "I do." Dally smiled at his almost relaxed bride. "Well then, I would really appreciate it if I could leave to get a beer so could you guys just kiss already?" Julie gave a seductive smile and leaned in to not only kiss Dally, but show us her French-kissing skills. I heard Johnny cough from the other side of the church and the Groom parted with a pout. Everybody laughed and cheered as Dal and Julie walked hand in hand out of the church. Looks like its going to be a good day after all.


End file.
